(BNHA x Halo) Spartan Deku
by vigilantesneedlovetoo
Summary: 10 years ago Izuku was lost. 10 years ago villains attacked U.A. during the Graduation ceremony. 10 years ago, Izuku was lost to a villain's quirk. 10 years ago, class 1-A was saved from the unknown… but Izuku paid the price for their well-being… In the present, his high-school friends will reunite with their lost comrade, who has been off fighting the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago Izuku was lost. 10 years ago villains attacked U.A. during the Graduation ceremony. 10 years ago, Izuku was lost to a villain's quirk. 10 years ago, class 1-A was saved from the unknown… but Izuku paid the price for their well-being… In the present, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugou, stood in front of the statue that had been erected for the countless heroic actions of Izuku Midoriya(primarily his last one).

This was the 10th anniversary of that life-changing day for the students of 1-A. The rest of their former classmates had either paid their respects earlier that day, or they had their hero work to focus on.

Uraraka was playing the events of his "death" over and over in her head as she stood between the U.A. entrance, and the monument to her friend.

Iida never really did forgive himself for failing to act all those years ago. Failing to be a hero where Izuku exceeded so often.

Bakugou silently cursed at Izuku for allowing himself to die before he could reach no.1 and prove to deku that he really was the best.

Kirishima teared up at the memory of how 'manly' Izuku was to save him and his friends.

Todoroki could only accept that the best thing to do is to respect his friend's sacrifice so that he could become a hero, and prove to his father that he was his own person… not some tool for fame…

They could never forget the image of what exactly took their friend away a decade ago. The perfectly spherical mass of pitch-black 'light'(?); and the halo of bright white outlining the damned thing. Uraraka can still feel the icy blast it made after it seemed to devour her friend.

Now here they all stood; honoring the memory of their friend.

* _THOOM*_ suddenly a muted boom shook the ground and the air for a moment.

Peering behind the statue, the group of friends saw it hovering a few hundred feet away and 20-30 feet in the air. That fucking orb had reared its ugly head.

And out of it, spewed forth a ship! It descended quickly, slamming into the road and grinding to a eerie halt just a single foot from the statue of the hero Deku. The area was secured later by the police and pro-heros; the most important for this story,however, were the friends of the lost hero.

The aircraft resembled a bird; It's military green plating showing signs of heavy fighting and LOTS of fire damage. It was branded with the english letters ' **UNSC** "-contrasted from the rest of the craft due to the white paint they were written in-popped out as important to anyone looking upon it.

The first to approach was Bakugou and Uraraka. The sandy-blonde no. 1 hero approached the ship from the front, while Uraraka did so from the aft of the craft. Then it began to moan and emmit a periodic 'thumping' from within.

As Uraraka stepped closer, the rear of the craft fell open with a creaking *bang* when hitting the asphalt. So, naturally, Uraraka yelped like she hadn't done since high school. The officers surrounding the area(that saw the rear door open) affirmed their grip on their firearms, maintaining their aim on the ship.

Uraraka could hear faint voices within the strange craft.

"LaPinskie! Give me the pilot's' status ASAP!..." there was a pause

"LaPinskie! Marine, Answer me; THAT's AN ORDER!" said a male with a semi-deep, gravelly, voice.

Uraraka couldn't make out the faint response that came from within the ship; so she cautiously closed the distance between her and the vessel…

=================Meanwhile, Within the Aircraft!===================

-POV: Pvt. Jacolby M. LaPinskie

-Nickname: Pin-Needle (On account of his oddly thin body back when he started boot camp. He was unfortunate enough to have it stick due to always being assigned to a unit with two of his boot-camp 'bunk-mates')

The Pelican shook violently in Slip-Space as we neared our destination, ' _the damn model wasn't originally built for traversing Slipstream Space! The spooks said this was modified to handle it, but the damn this wasn't TESTED YET?! OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WE BETTER NOT GET RIPPED TO SHREDS IN HERE!'_ I thought to myself as I gripped the safety clamps of the seat with all the strength my hands could muster.

Suddenly, the craft's emergency lights began to flash in their erie tint of red. Next, the sound of the engines whirred up, and down, rapidly. The pilots screamed something I couldn't quite hear over the loud sirens…

Then we hit ground, hard.

The pelican must have hit nose-first, because the force of the impact jerked everyone towards the front end of the ship. We then slid for what felt like half an hour(in reality just under 5 seconds). When we regained a sense of our surroundings after that jarring 'landing', Ruttger said "we're here" in his usual, very smartass, way.

Then the sarge shouted out, "okay men, get up and get ready! We are in unknown territory marines!"

My fellow marines, the two spartans(who had been silent this whole time), and I left our secured seats and checked for wounds. I was ordered to check on the pilots' status, so I made my way to the cockpit door. The damn thing was jammed shut. The crash must have bent something out of shape so that it could not be opened. One of the two spartans must have noticed my struggle and moved me away from the door before he punched the handle. The door caved where the spartan hit it, he then grabbed the edge of the door that was now bent outward with both hands. The supersoldier ripped the door off of the frame with ease and set it aside.

I looked up to him and said, "uh.. Thanks". He just nodded and turned around.

As I proceeded into the cockpit, the other spartan had kicked the rear hatch open. But I had to find out if we were stuck here, where-ever 'here' is.

Unfortunately, I had found the two pilots had dead in their seats.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. I must have dozed off for a bit because the sarge was suddenly shouting for me.

"LaPinskie! Marine, Answer me; THAT's AN ORDER!" he yelled.

"Both are KIA sir; Died on impact!" I reported.

-POV: Sgt. Major Vincent Muller-

-Nickname: 'Mad Dog' earned for his unorthodox methods of attack when against impossible odds, against the covenant, time and time again. He enjoys a good stiff drink and has a lot of free time now that the war is finally over.

'Damn it… there goes our ride back' I thought to myself before replying to the rookie with, "Grab their tags and get back us in here!"

'Pin-needle' came back into the troop-bay and I motioned for all present to listen closely as I laid out our plan.

"Okay men, Spartan Zero will lead us out and make first contact. He will be followed by Spartan Pitt. I will follow behind him, and you four marines will stay in-line behind me. Once all of us have left the pelican, you four will secure a perimeter around the rear of the bird/ Got it!"

"Sir. yes-sir!" they all replied in unison. I turned to Zero and looked up into his visor.

"We got everything riding on you spartan; make sure you use your past here to defuse any unwanted exchanges. Am I clear soldier?"

"Crystal sir." he replied in his usual serious tone.

"Well then, lead the way boy." I gestured the supersoldier towards the exit, before he began walking outside, his MA5B Assault Rifle in hand.

'I pray to god this place has a bar nearby' I pouted within my thoughts as the spartan left, followed by pitt, then I walked behind him…

====Back outside with our heros=================

POV: Third party

Out of the strange aircraft came a massively tall man, at least 7ft 8in with, dark-green, full body armor and a helmet with a golden visor. He held a strange firearm and calmly approached Uraraka. He raised the gun over his head and clipped it on his back.

While this happened, he was followed by a second armored man with different looking armor. And behind them was five men in green armor but these men were of average height, rather than over 7ft tall.

Once all five of the green clad men cleared the strange aircraft, then broke formation and formed a semi-circle around the rear of the craft.

By now the two armored giants reached Uraraka. The green armored one kneeled down and was on eye level with her. 'My god he must makes the old all-might look like a shrimp!' uraraka thought to herself as he freaked out at her proximity to this massive, imposing figure.

"Hello Uraraka." the man said through his helmet.

She was freaked out by this stranger knowing her name.

"H-hello?" she stammered

The man reached up to his head and grabbed his helmet. A slight hissing sound was made by the helmet's removal. he lifted his imposing cover off of his dome, revealing a head of familiar fluffy green hair. She was shocked, frozen by the face in front of her.

He hesitantly introduced himself. "It's me uraraka!-Izuku… Izuku Midoriya."

END CHAPTER!

This is a basic idea I had floating in my head I might continue this when I can, never consistent I am… my old fics will be put on the back-burner for the time being guys, sorry. :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Returning from last time! ENJOY!  
-**

She felt frozen 'this couldn't be happening!' she screams internally.

In front of her kneeled a giant with the face of a friend she had thought dead. Part of her was overjoyed, another was terrified. No confusion just yet. The 'why' didn't matter right now.

Uraraka silently hugged Midoriya and held onto him for what felt, to her, like hours. As she embraced him she sobbed with relief. This was most certainly deku… if a ' _bit_ ' taller than she last saw him.

After about 15 seconds a voice called over to the two in english. "Allright Zero, that's enough for the family reunion. But we currently have some more important things to deal with."

Uraraka,having sharpened her knowledge of english in the past decade, released Izuku slightly before looking to the snarky voice with a glare that could turn a man to stone. The voice had originated from one of the five green-clad men that were currently guarding the strange ship.

Suddenly, Izuku gently removed her from their hug and stood up from his kneeling position.

Uraraka wanted to cry even more now. She didn't want to let go after just getting her friend back. But she had been able(somehow) to hold back _most_ the tears for now.

Izuku looked around and silently nodded to his fellow spartan to his left. At this, Spartan Pitt stowed his firearm on his back-armor where it clicked in place.

Izuku put his helmet down onto the fragmented asphalt below him, and raised both his hands into a surrendering-like position. The other spartan did so as well.

From behind the two super-soldiers, SGT-MJR. Muller approached them with both of his hands raised as well. As he walked, Izuku told him in a hushed voice, "sarge, we're in Japan sir. Remember the japanese courses we took before heading here sir."

The Sergeant-Major simply replied with a nod and a cocky, "I got this."

The Sergeant stopped just ahead of where the two Spartan III's stood and shouted to the surrounding police force, & Pros.

"Let's not be hasty fellas. We are here in peaceful intention! We are soldiers of the United Nations Space Command armed forces! We are here to return to you an inhabitant of your world after he helped to defend ours, as per his specifications in our deal!" The Sergeant-Major explained; gesturing to Izuku when he said "-inhabitant of your world-".

Izuku elaborated on the SGT's words, "He is correct! I was sent to their world back when the villains attacked here ten years ago!" He yelled.

Then, the second supersoldier shouted, "We understand your caution, believe me we know all too well. We all just got through the largest war in our history, lasting over 30 years, and costing billions of lives! We understand the distrust for anything alien! But please understand this doesn't have to end in needless bloodshed!" Spartan Pitt glared with curiosity at the odd forms of the native humans in this world.

The Sergeant Major finished with, "Exactly! We are here simply to return your inhabitant to you. So please lower your weapons and we can work this out with civility, eh?!"

Seeing that his attempt at diffusial wasn't successful, he lowered his hands to rest behind his back, and turned to his four marines and bellowed, "MARINES! Weapons down and form up on me! HOP TO IT!"

At this, the four marines simultaneously clicked their firearms' to 'SAFE' and formed an exquisite single file line in front of their superior officer.

"Marines! Attention!" The Sergeant ordered; the four subordinates saluting in unison a split-second after.

The sergeant turned back around towards the many native police officers and spoke. "We have left ourselves open to hostility like this as a showing of our good faith! Now, please return the favor will ya!"

The police and pro-heros, albeit reluctantly, relax and relinquish their aim from the spartans, and marines.

Unfortunately, Bakugou interrupted this process by Screaming at them. " WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU! DEKU DIED TEN YEARS AGO BECAUSE OF THAT DAMNED BLACK ORB THING!"

Izuku responded to his childhood friend, shouting. "It's ME Kacchan! I didn't die back then, that orb sent me to these people's world! I made a deal with them that I would help save their version of humanity in exchange for returning me back here once their war was won!"

Katsuki momentarily paused at the mention of his childhood nickname. The nickname given to him by deku… but he re-aligned himself with his previously hostile stance.

"BULLSHIT! EVEN IF DEKU DIDN'T DIE, HE WOULDN'T BE NEARLY AS TALL AS YOU ARE AFTER ALL THIS TIME!" Bakugou pressed further.

Izuku paused for a moment, contemplating if he should tell them about the spartan III program, specifically the risky augmentations he had undergone within said program.

He decided to just sum up the augmentations without getting in-depth much at all. "Part of the deal was that I would undergo several augmentations to fight for these people's world! I promise you Kachan, I AM IZUKU MIDORIYA!" he replied sternly before being defended by Uraraka.

"It IS him Bakugou! I know it's him, Without a doubt! I mean-LOOK AT HIM BAKUGOU! That is certainly deku, and I will stand by him like we all did ten years ago!" She yelled with a fury that was totally unexpected from a woman as unassuming as her.

"Tch… fine. I won't kill you just yet, but I still don't trust you GOT IT!" Katsuki begrudgingly stated as he stood down.

It was about that point when Todoroki approached and stopped about 5 feet from the two super soldiers and single marine. "Well if you're Midoriya, then who the hell are the rest of you?" He said with his signature emotionlessness.

"As I have explained before; we are soldiers of the UNSC Armed forces. Those two spartans fall, or rather _fell_ , under the jurisdiction of the Office of Naval Intelligence. While my men and I fall under the UNSC Marine Corps." Muller recapped in response to Todoroki's inquiry.

"I meant, _who_ are you? Your names please." Todoroki clarified.

"In that case-MARINES! Form up on my right! Shoulder-to-shoulder!" Muller cried, pointing to a section of empty road to his right.

The four subordinates swiftly followed the order from their superior, awaiting the next…

"Allright men, if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves to our hosts for the evening! LaPinskie, your up!" Muller bellowed before the man on the far end from the sergeant stepped forward.

"Private Jacolby M. LaPinskie of the UNSC Marine Corps! Locked and loaded sir!" he shouted before stepping back in line.

The next soldier stepped up and cried, "Private Malcolm P. Ruttger of the UNSC Marine Corps! Still counting' the hours till we get some of that shore leave sir!" Ruttger yelled, stepping back while the next stepped forward.

"Private Nicholas V. Petrenko, UNSC Marines! Hoping to find a stiff drink nearby, sir!" he spoke with a oddly semi-monotone voice even though he was shouting; something thought to be exclusive to Eraserhead and Shoto until now.

The fourth Marine stepped up after Nicholas stepped back in line, and the fourth marine said, "Corporal Barron B. Broker, of the UNSC Marine Corps! Squad's resident over-thinker."

Barron stepped back into line and Muller stepped forward, saluting and shouting, "And I am Sergeant Major Vincent Muller, the current CO of these Marines! We are here to escort this Spartan back to this world! While gathering intel to take back to ONI in three weeks time!"

Bakugou spoke up at this, "So you green-covered ass-holes are saying that in three weeks a black orb will appear here again?!"

"Affirmative civilian!" Muller replied.

Izuku cut in with, "obviously we will need to repair the pelican-" he pointed back to the ship "- and get it ready for them to return to their universe."

Izuku then turned to uraraka

"I hate to ask this, but we need you to make the pelican float so that we can move it into UA.- OH I forgot about the principle! Is Nezu still around?" Izuku asked.

Uraraka responded with a brightened expression and spoke, " Oh! Yeah, about that; Nezu is no longer the principle of UA. Mr. Aizawa took that position a year and a half ago"

Izuku looked dumbfounded at the new information, "Wait, Eraserhead is the principle?! I would have never seen him as the kind of guy to be given the position. Then again it does make sense considering his tendencies towards making SURE only the best get into the program…" Izuku drifted into his signature mumbling after so many years of repressing it. The return to his world has brought back some of his OLD habits.

'No doubt that's Midoriya!' Uraraka thought as she watched him ramble. But now, she could listen to him ramble forever after losing all trace of him for a decade.

The Marines seemed confused at this amount of words being spewed from Izukus mouth. The reason for this was that they had never heard ANY spartan EVER speak for more than 2-maybe 3- sentences.

Todoroki ended Midoriya's mumbling with a forced clearing of his throat

*AGHEM!*

Izuku noticed this and apologized, "-oh, s-sorry guys just a bit excited after being gone for so long… now about us moving the pelican?"

"OH, right!" Uraraka shouted. She brought her phone out of her pocket and called up Mr. aizawa to arrange the moving and repair of the Pelican. After initially breaking the news of Izuku's return, she explained their situation as far as they had revealed so far.

The large gate onto the UA campus was _barely_ wide enough to fit the slightly mangled, & slightly charred, dropship through. Izuku and the other spartan carried HUGE chunks of metal from the ruined wings behind the pelican itself.

Once the pelican was moved, Todoroki and Bakugou said their farewells for the afternoon as they had to focus on their jobs as pro-heros; they would continue their reunion after the fact.

Iida and Kirishima however, stayed to inquire what exactly had happened while Midoriya was gone. Uraraka explained how she had become a teacher at UA and taken the place of thirteen, and thus she had to finish preparing her materiels for the upcoming school year. She gave Izuku a passionately long hug and reluctantly said goodbye for now.

Kirishima first came up to Izuku and spouted endlessly how 'manly' he looked(in reference to his height and obviously superhuman strength. But when Kirishima connected the strength to his quirk, Izuku stopped him.

"Actually, Kirishima I haven't used my quirk since I arrived back in this world. I am able to carry those debris because of the spartan augmentations."

Kirishima replied with "Oh, well that is even more manly, you could probably fight, and win, against four villains without your quirk! That sound right?"

Izuku scratched the back of his neck and hesitantly responded, "I-I guess, I have only really fought elites and brutes for the past 6 years, I can take on at least two elites without my quirk. And I can take on one brute without it but they are faster to go down in comparison. I have only ever used my quirk when fighting massive hoards and even then I just clear them out quickly and disorrent most of them with that… But as far as when fighting the average _human_ villain… I haven't really thought about that. I can fight 10 quirkless men in hand to hand without a sweat but quirks are too unpredictable when I don't know them."

"Hold it right there bro!" Kirishima interrupted

"You mean to tell me that you can fist fight 10 guys at once, and never use your quirk!" Kirishima finished

"Well, quirkless guys but yes." Izuku corrected

"Holy crap man! That's awesome! Look, I've got to get back to work, I can organize everybody from our homeroom class to meet up tonight if that sound good for you. What do ya say?" Kirishima offered

"I have to check with the Sergeant before-" but he was cut off by Vincent who stood a short distance away with the other marines.

"Spartan! You are no longer under my command! You are back home, that was the mission and here you are! Have fun, and get your old life back! That is my final order to you spartan!" Vincent hollered

"Understood sir!" Izuku affirmed.

"Well looks like I am free to stay, let me get into my civies and get ready- Oh, where will we meet?" Izuku asked

"In the old dorms, they aren't used anymore by the students, so the teachers use them as residency during the school-year." Iida explained.

"Thanks Iida, or is it Ingineum now that you are a pro-hero?" Izuku inquired

"Your welcome; and Yes actually, I took the name after you disappeared, and I began my position in the family hero-agency." Tenya finished

"Great! I can't wait to catch up on what's been happening here over the past decade I've been gone! I am especially excited to see you all again. I've got to finish getting everything in order here, so I will see you guys tonight"

"Got it bro! I'll send out the alert to everybody, they wouldn't miss-out on seeing you again man"

Kirishima replied

"I look forward to how your experiences from the last ten years have improved your skills as a hero Midoriya!" Iida said before leaving with Kirishima.

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
